1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a hand tool, and more particularly to a reverse ratchet wrench, which uses light to indicate the driving orientation of the wrench.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional reverse ratchet wrenches have a ratchet wheel, a pawl and a level. User may move the level to move the pawl, and the pawl will be detachably meshed the ratchet wheel at a right or life side, such that the ratchet wrench can turn a bolt (or nut) tight or loose repeatedly in a condition that the wrench engages the bolt (or nut) always.
There is no movement compatibility between the movement of the level and the driving direction of the ratchet wrench, such that user always confuses which direction to move the level when he/she wants to turn loose (or tight). Most of them use try-and-error method, which means user moves the level to one position first and turn the wrench. If it not the driving direction that the user wants than move the level to another position. And user always forgets which way to turn loose and which way to turn tight every time he/she uses the wrench.
Taiwan Pat. Publication No. 502944 disclosed a ratchet wrench having an unsymmetrical head. Taiwan Pat. Publication No 501519 disclosed a wrench with texture, arrow or mark on a side of the handle. Many conventional ratchet wrenches have characters beside the level to indicate the driving direction. It usually puts “R” for release and “L” for lock. But user might misunderstand or miss the meaning of the signs for indication, so that many users will ignore the signs and determine the driving direction by try-and-error.